


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Eunhyuk, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Sports, Barista Yesung, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eunhyuk-centric, Flute Player Yesung, Football | Soccer, M/M, Omega Yesung, Romantic Comedy, Soccer Player Eunhyuk, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Lee Hyukjae has done a lot of things that he's not proud of but his bullying of Kim Jongwoon during middle school might just be the thing that he regrets the most.Fortunately for him though,he might just get a second chance at making things right with Jongwoon because it just so happens that the both of them attend the same college.Desperate to make things up,Hyukjae joins the school's soccer team and signs up to be Jongwoon's roommates to get his attention.But when feelings start to emerge between the two of them,will they be able to make thing right between the two of them?Or will they just end up back where they started?
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**10:34 AM**

For some people,their lifes are decided the moment they come into the world,or sometimes even before then for some.

For Lee Hyukjae,his entire life was decided when he presented as an Alpha the day after his seventeenth birthday.

It wasn't exactly uncommon for alphas to present a year two early,but in the case of Hyukjae's family,he was the first male Alpha to present late.


End file.
